bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE BLOOD WARFARE
THE BLOOD WARFARE is the fifty-fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The peace is suddenly broken when warning sirens blare through the Soul Society. Residents there are disappearing without a trace, and nobody knows who’s behind it. Meanwhile, a dark shadow is also extending itself toward Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends in Karakura Town... Bleach All Stars Chapters 480. The Blood Warfare As a recent spate of Hollow disappearances is recorded by Seireitei, a new Shinigami is sent to Karakura Town as a replacement for Zennosuke Kurumadani. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Akon #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Shino #Mysterious Individual #Ichigo Kurosaki 481. The Tearing Yuki and Shino have recovered from their injuries, but as they are chatting, a stranger suddenly appears. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Shino #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Asguiaro Ebern 482. Bad Recognition As Asguiaro reveals his identity to Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika investigate disappearances in Rukongai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Asguiaro Ebern #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Shino #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #2 Unidentified Shinigami #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Luders Friegen #6 Unidentified Strangers 483. KriegsErklärung As Ichigo battles Asguiaro, the group of strangers declare war on Yamamoto and Sasakibe is fatally injured. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Luders Friegen #6 Unidentified Strangers #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Ichigo Kurosaki #Asguiaro Ebern #Chōjirō Sasakibe 484. The Buckbeard As the masked strangers leave Seireitei, Ichigo's battle with Asguiaro comes to an abrupt end. Asguiaro and the masked group arrive at their headquarters. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Luders Friegen # 6 unidentified strangers # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Asguiaro Ebern # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach 485. Foundation Stones As Yhwach listens to his subordinate's report, Yuki is recalled to attend the funeral of Lieutenant Sasakibe and Tier Harribel is revealed to be a prisoner. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Luders Friegen #Yhwach #Asguiaro Ebern #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shino #Akon #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Jugram Haschwalth #Tier Harribel #Remaining Wandenreich members 486. The Crimson Cremation As Ichigo and company are told of the situation in Hueco Mundo by Nel and Pesche, Sasakibe's funeral is held. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Pesche Guatiche #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Chōjirō Sasakibe (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Asguiaro Ebern (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara #Jugram Haschwalth #Yhwach 487. BREATHE BUT BLIND Ichigo and company arrive in Hueco Mundo where the Jagdarmee is gathering its captives. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Yasutora Sado #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Pesche Guatiche #Orihime Inoue # Three Unidentified Members of the Wandenreich #Quilge Opie #Unnamed Male Arrancar #Loly Aivirrne #Menoly Mallia #Emilou Apacci #Cyan Sung-Sun #Franceska Mila Rose 488. Bond Behind Blast Harribel's Fracción defeat a number of the Jagdarmee members before facing off their leader. Meanwhile, the Shinigami hold a captain meeting where they are informed about the new threat. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Emilou Apacci #Franceska Mila Rose #Cyan Sung-Sun #Quilge Opie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Akon #Sajin Komamura #Suì-Fēng #Retsu Unohana #Byakuya Kuchiki #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shinji Hirako #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Jūshirō Ukitake #Kenpachi Zaraki #Kensei Muguruma #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 489. March of the StarCross The lieutenants discuss the disappearances in Rukongai. While Ichigo confronts Quilge, Yhwach plans to seize the opportunity to strike Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Izuru Kira #Nanao Ise #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Yachiru Kusajishi #Shūhei Hisagi #Rangiku Matsumoto #Momo Hinamori #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Ichigo Kurosaki #Quilge Opie #Asguiaro Ebern (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Yhwach #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Mayuri Kurotsuchi Author's Notes References Navigation 55